tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mago Negro
|Zodiac = Capricórnio |Birthplace = Egito (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 183cm |Weight = 61kg |Blood Type = O |Race = Humano Duel Monster Spirit |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Mage |Trainer = Yami Yugi Yugi Muto |Family/Relatives = |Likes = Faraó Atem e Mana |Dislikes = Cordeiro |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Isis |Job/Occupation = Sacerdote Duel Monster Spirit |Rival = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis Evil Dark Magician |Archenemy = Zorc Necrophades |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Comida com cebola |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Cajado |Energys = ば Ba |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Magic.png Magia Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = Yu-Gi-Oh! |Counterpart = Torunka Gagaga Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal) |Debut = }} Mago Negro (ブラック・マジシャン Burakku Majishan; lit. Black Magician) é um dos personagens da série Yu-Gi-Oh! e a carta assinatura de Monstros de Duelo de Yugi. Embora um silencioso monstro a maior parte da história, o passado de Mago Negro é explorado no último arco do anime/mangá, onde ele era um leal sacerdote do Faraó Atem, chamado Mahad (マハード Mahādo). Aparência Mahad é um homem de pele morena e cabelos castanhos. Ele usa um traje especial de sacerdote de cores claras e detalhes dourados. Já como Mago Negro ele utiliza uma roupa de mago que cobre todo seu corpo, usa um grande chapéu pontudo e segura seu cajado. As cores do Mago Negro variam de mídia para mídia. No total são três esquemas de cores principais: No mangá e no anime de 1998, o Mango Negro é loiro de pele azul clara. Sua roupa é azul com contornos vermelhos. Seu cajado possui a mesma cor de sua roupa, mas o cristal na ponta possui cor verde. No anime Duel Monsters, ele possui cabelos roxos e pele clara mais humana. Suas roupas também são de vários tons de roxo como seu cabelo e seu cajado é completamente verde. Esse é o design mais famoso do personagem. No filme Dark Side of Dimensions, Mago Negro tem seu design mais focado literalmente em seu nome. Ele possui cabelos brancos e pele azul bem pálido. Suas roupas são escuras com contorno azul claro. Seu cajado possui a mesma coloração escura de sua roupa, com os contornos e o cristal de cor azul clara. Personalidade Mahad era um homem gentil e compassivo com um profundo senso de lealdade. Ele foi consideravelmente paciente em seu papel como instrutor de Mana nas artes mágicas, embora às vezes ficasse frustrado com sua relutância em levar seus ensinamentos a sério. Mahad também é muito altruísta, cuidando do bem estar dos outros antes dos seus. Um de seus traços mais notáveis foi o de sua lealdade inabalável para com seu amigo de infância, Atem, a quem ele serviu fielmente e com forte convicção. Além disso, ele parecia ter um relacionamento próximo com Isis. Como Mago Negro ele não exibe muitos sentimentos e é silencioso a maior parte da história (Como se fosse realmente apenas um holograma da carta). Mas nos raros momentos que ele exibe emoções, ele parece ser bem confiante sobre suas artes mágicas mesmo contra oponentes poderosos. História Antigo Egito Quando criança, durante o tempo em que Aknamkanon era Faraó, ele, Atem e Mana eram bons amigos. O próprio Mahad era de linhagem nobre e foi encarregado de vigiar e proteger o príncipe. Em um ponto, ele foi mordido por uma cobra, e Atem o salvou, sugando o veneno para fora. Mahad mais tarde se tornou um Sumo Sacerdote servindo ao Faraó Akhenamkhanen como o manejador do Anel do Milênio. Além disso, Mahad era um mágico extremamente poderoso, eventualmente assumindo Mana como sua aprendiz. Como o manejador do Anel do Milênio, Mahad foi capaz de sentir um grande mal dentro dele, levando-o a descobrir a verdade por trás da criação dos Itens do Milênio. thumb|left|Mahad no antigo Egito Após essa descoberta, Mahad se aproximou do faraó Akhenamkhanen e o informou sobre isso. Akhenamkhanen foi então superado com a culpa e adoeceu algum tempo depois. Após a sua morte, o jovem filho de Akhenamkhanen, Atem, sucedeu-o como rei. Mahad lutou contra Bakura quando ele invadiu o palácio, ao lado de Atem e dos outros sacerdotes. Bakura depois fugiu quando Atem convocou "Obelisco, o Atormentador". Mais tarde, ele levou Bakura ao Vale dos Reis. Ele e Bakura entraram em um túmulo, onde ele havia selado seu poder, e seus homens bloquearam a entrada para que Bakura não pudesse fugir. No entanto, durante a luta, apesar de obter o grande poder, ele se sacrificou para fundir seu ka e ba para formar o "Mago Negro" depois que ele foi severamente enfraquecido. Ele então fez uma explosão tão poderosa que acreditava-se que Bakura havia morrido. Ele continuou a servir Atem como o Mago Negro, e até mesmo destruiu o Diabound de Bakura durante sua luta em Kul Elna. Ele participou da batalha final contra Zorc Necrophades, quando este iniciou seu ataque ao palácio. Ele e a Feiticeira Negra, o Ka de Mana, tentaram destruir Zorc com um ataque combinado, mas Zorc não foi afetado e facilmente os eliminou. A alma de Mahad estava entre os outros que esperavam por Atem na vida após a morte. Tempos Atuais Baseado nas antigas tábuas de pedra que continham as imagens dos monstros usados pelos Egípcios, Maximillion Pegasus criou as cartas para o jogo Monstros de Duelo. Isso efetivamente fez os espíritos desses monstros habitarem as cartas em certos duelos especiais e sobrenaturais. Uma dessas cartas, obviamente, era o Mago Negro. Solomon Muto criou seu próprio deck para o jogo e, inconscientemente, esse deck possuía monstros baseados naqueles usados pelo Faraó Atem e seus aliados, muito provavelmente por consequência de Solomon ser reencarnação de um desses aliados. O destino continuava a fazer o seu papel, com o neto de Solomon, Yugi Muto, sendo a encarnação moderna do faraó, tornar o Mago Negro como sua carta preferida, sem nem mesmo saber a grande conexão que ele teria com a carta. Quando Yugi herdou o deck de seu avô para duelar contra Seto Kaiba, a carta do Mago Negro imediatamente entrou para a sua posse e dali em diante passou a ser seu monstro principal, usado em diversos duelos importantes. Poderes e Habilidades Transformações Fusões Músicas * Yami no Majutsushi Black Magican * Mahad and Mana Temporadas que apareceu Trívias * Mago Negro é o único espírito de Monstros de Duelo que também é seu humano de origem. Isso efetivamente faz com que Mahad participe da história toda vez que Mago Negro é invocado em um duelo. Enquanto outras cartas como Feiticeira Negra ou Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis são espíritos que se tornaram independentes após a morte de seus criadores, embora eles herdem certos sentimentos deles (Como a lealdade do Dragão Branco com Seto Kaiba até nos tempos atuais). Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens Egípcios Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Duel Monsters Spirit Categoria:Mago Categoria:Yu-Gi-Oh!